My Odd Life
by Lil' Gothic Lolita
Summary: Soul is going to a. private school! Black Star is taking online classes because of a fear, so great that it stops him mid rant. Patty ran away from home. And Tsubaki is mean? Liz has named a kitten after her missing sister, and Kid bullies everyone but Liz? This is a weird AU, but despite what it sounds like, they are all in character. R&R! T for Language and Violence.
1. Enter Black Star, Soul, Maka, And Liz?

**A/N: So, I am not exactly new to this scene, in fact I have another author pen name, but I wanted an account where I can**__**write Lemons without losing the…. Ah… Younger readers I attract. Make sense? If anyone wants to find out my other pen name, well you will just have to wait!**

_**CHAPTER ONE: Enter Soul, Black Star, **__**Maka, and Liz**_

"What is the _deal _with these uniforms?" I snorted in disgust as I looked at the reflection in the mirror. My shock of white hair was prominent against the black blazer. The uniform required you to wear a black blazer over a white dress shirt, paired with a red and black striped tie, and brown _slacks_. We could thankfully choose our own shoes, and I had on some ratty three year old converse Hi-Tops.

"Ha ha, well that's what you get going to some _preppy private school_." He spat the words like they were poison in his mouth. I sighed and loosened my tie a bit. _Much better_, I thought before turning to face Black Star.

"Yeah, well, at least I am going to a school." The ball hit home and Black Star flinched at my words.

"You know why I don't want to go to the campus. Anyways, it doesn't matter. I am learning all the same stuff as you in my online classes and I meet up with Mrs. Marie once a week for tutoring." I looked over at my crazy, blue haired, monkey brained friend.

"You could try again this year, ya know. It would make Sid and Nygus really happy." His expression darkened further when I mentioned his foster parents, probably bringing up the terrible fights and disappointing tone Nygus always had when she talked to Black Star about his lack of friends. As far as it goes, the only people Black Star knows are the band. And me, of course, but I can't help but get the feeling Black Star knows more people then he lets on. I mean, seriously, what does this ADD monkey _**do **_with all his free time?

"I know it would Soul, but I just can't go through it again. So just drop it, alright?" I didn't know what _it _was, but whatever it was; it stopped Black Star from going to school and has been doing so for the past 2 years. If there is something in this world so terrible that just the mention of it could silence Black Star, mid-rant, then I would be glad to never meet it in my lifetime.

"Consider it dropped faster than a hot potato, my friend. Just promise to tell me what is bugging you sometime, alright? I wouldn't be able to stand living in fear of school for so long, only to find out one day that the thing that scared you so much was a daddy long-legs or somethin'."

"Yeah, whatever Soul, I ju-." He stopped mid-sentence and I turned to see him staring out the window.

"Star, are you alright?" I asked, worried.

"HOT DAYUM, SPEAKING OF DADDY LONG-LEGS, LOOK AT THAT CHICK SOUL! I THINK SHE IS EVEN WEARING A UNIFORM FROM YOUR SCHOOL." I rushed over to the window, partly to see what he was talking about and partly because I wanted to be able to stop him if he decided to chase the girl outside. When I arrived at the window, I looked outside to see two girls wearing what were indeed Shibusen High School uniforms, and damn did they look good. One was a tall, tan brunette, whose shirt rode up just enough to flash her navel piercing at the world. Her outfit was not a very flattering thing, seeing as how it was the same thing as his, except that it had a short, plaid skirt instead of slacks, but the way she wore it screamed that she had confidence. It also screamed that she would knock you flat at first sign of an insult. Her face though, told a different story entirely. The bags around her blue eyes spoke of loss, and the drooping of her frown spoke of tears.

But the brunette wasn't the one who had caught their attention. It was the petite ash blonde chatting with the brunette that had caught Black Stars eye. She had her silky looking, ash blonde hair tied in twin pigtails, with perfect symmetry I might add. The short, plaid, skirt complemented her extremely long legs, which were halted by the black boots she wore. Even though she looked amazing, it wasn't her body that had me captivated. It was her emerald green eyes, which sparked with confidence as she marched by her companion's side.

Not long after they appeared, they disappeared from view, turning around a corner.

"Whoa Soul, you get to go to school with babes like those?"

"I guess so. I wonder who they are though."

"I think the tiny tits name is Maka." Black Star commented distractedly. I looked at him in bewilderment.

"And just how do you know _this_?" I asked in a shocked tone.

"Oh, I heard the other girl call her that when they passed by." _Oh_, I thought sullenly. I had thought that maybe Black Star knew her. "That other girl though, why does she look so familiar?" He questioned himself.

"Dunno. Maybe you have seen her around town?" He gave a non comitial grunt and was about to reply when my older brothers voice boomed up the stairs.

"Soul, I am leaving for work! You might want to leave soon so you can make it on time! It _is _the first day you know!" Shit! I had completely forgotten about school! I grabbed my guitar, which was safely tucked in its case. The front door slammed as Wes left the house.

"Alright, you know where we keep the spare key, plus you have your own set, right Black Star," He nodded agreement. "Practice after school today is meeting here, don't forget. And lock up after you leave." After another nod I dashed out of my door, down the stairs, grabbed my keys, and opened the garage to retrieve my orange motorcycle. Time to begin the first day of my Junior year at Shibusen Private Academy High School, or for short the D.W.M.A. No one knows why it is called that, but it stuck.

**A/N: End of chapter one! So what do you guys think? **

**I know it is short, but I am drugged up on allergy pills**

**So this Author is very drowsy. **

**Read and Review**

**Please?**

**Pretty please with sugar lumps on top? **

**M- Make **

**Y- Your**

**O- Own**

**D- Destiny,**

**D- Decide**

**L- Love**

**I- Is**

**F- Finally**

**E- Eternal**

**MY ODD LIFE.**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey peepsicles. Whassup whassup? How are ya doin today? Anyways, this post is because I want to share a really cool Author with the rest of ya'll. I hope ya don't mind it. I promise to post a chapter later today/tomorrow. Whichever since it is 6:00 AM right now, so I will go to sleep shortly. If you are reading my story, can you pretty please review and follow? It helps inspire me to write more stories. Thank you, pakratlovesya for being awesome sauce and supporting me! The Authors I had wanted to share with you guys, their name are souleatergirl1 author of Soul Protectors, and Progota author of A Guitar Can Change A Person. Remember to Review please! Thanks!  
M- MAKE**

**Y- YOUR**

**O- OWN**

**D- DESTINY,**

**D- DECIDE**

**L- LOVE**

**I- IS**

**F- FOREVER**

**E- ETERNAL**


	3. Patty's Story

**A/N: Alright! New Chapter Time! :D Let's goooo!**

**Chapter 2; Patty's Story**

I was standing outside of Shibusen Academy and….. Well the place was fucking _huge_! And trust me; I have seen some big houses. This place wasn't a school, it was a fucking castle! I am pretty sure I stood there with my eyes bulging out of my head and my jaw on the floor for like ten minutes. I probably would have stood looking uncool like that if a beautiful, ash blonde with the longest legs in the world, and fireworks in her green eyes hadn't walked around the corner.

"You must be new here." She said with a superior smirk on her face.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" I put as much sarcasm in my voice as I could.

"I know because you have it written all over your face, newb." She laughed maniacally and began to walk away. Being the cool guy that I am, I decided to make peace with her.

"Yo, wait, what's your name?" I called after her.

"Not that I don't like _you _kid, but I dislike your _kind_." She snarled at me. Is this chick for real? Jeez, I thought she was actually pretty cool, but now I just don't know.

"Just because I have red eyes, sharp teeth, and white hair doesn't mean I have a _kind!_" I snarled right back.

"Not that, you Neanderthal, I meant the _cool popular boy_ kind," She said, speaking slowly like one would with a toddler. I was in too much shock to reply back. This girl has to be the first to completely dismiss my appearance and instead dislike me because of my social status. _Thinking about it, maybe that isn't such a _good_ thing._ All my life I had been judged because of my appearance. Everywhere I went, people would take one look at me and, even though they didn't say anything, I could see how afraid they were. This girl though, she just stood there, half glaring and half bored, not a trace of fear to be found,

"Can I go now?" She asked. I opened my mouth to say something and hoped to death that it wouldn't sound like a cracking 12 year old boy's voice.

"Wait, what's your name?" Good, it sounded smooth and cool.

"Maka, where were you?" Maka flinched as the brunette from earlier appeared next to her. She still had they haunted look about her, but as she looked from me to Maka, it made way to a mischievous smile. "Oh, I see where you were. Sorry to interrupt, but who is this Maka, and why haven't you introduced me to him?"

"Liz, I don't know who the hell this kid is and you haven't been introduced because I was about to leave." She all but yelled at Liz.

"My name is Soul Eater, and I take it that you are Elizabeth?" I turned my prince charming smile up to full blast as I grabbed Liz's hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. He turned bright red.

"Y-yeah, my name is E-Elizabeth Thompson, but you can just call me Liz." I released her hand and bowed.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Liz." I turned to look at Maka and found that she had been glaring daggers at me throughout the entire exchange.

"Soul is it? Can I talk to you in private?" She didn't wait for an answer before she grabbed my hand and dragged me away. I looked back to see if Liz was okay, but she was passed out on the floor, blood dripping from her nose. _It works every time. _

"What do you want to talk to me about _Maka_? Are you just jealous?" I teased.

"Shut up you idiot!" She shouted. "I don't like players Soul, and right now, you are playing with Liz." Her green eyes were hard with anger. I wonder what they look like when she smiles.

"Yeah, well, maybe you should have talked to me instead of bitching like your PMSing." I muttered.

"_What. . Just. Say?_" Uh oh. I hadn't thought she had heard me. Her eyes narrowed into slits and I saw her hand reach into her bag. _This is it, _I thought, _this crazy chick is going to knife me. _I closed my eyes and prepared myself. "MAKA CHOP!" I opened my eyes, about to question why she was referring to herself in third person when I was cracked on the head with a Trigonometry text book.

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!" _I screamed, clutching my head in agony. Liz appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and was laughing over Maka's shoulder.

"Watch your back Sharky, because this kitten has claws, and she sharpens daily." Liz said through her laughing. Even in pain with her laughing, I couldn't help but notice how pretty she was when she was smiling, without the haunted look on her face.

"So Liz, you had been looking for me?"

"Oh yeah," And haunted is back, "There I still no news on Patty." Patty, why does that name sound so-

"Patty Thompson?" I blurted out before I could think. They both looked at me, eyes wide.

"You know her?" Liz asked excitedly.

"Short blonde hair, blue eyes, psychotic?" They both nodded excitedly, hitting me with a book had been forgotten. "She plays bass and does the lead female vocals for my band." They looked completely awe struck.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Maka asked, very serious.

"Last practice, I think it was Saturday." Her eyebrows shot up.

"Are you serious?! Please tell me you're not joking, please." Liz had grabbed my arm.

"I'm not, jeez. Why is it so important?" I asked, looking at them.

"Soul, Patty has been missing for over a year now, and nobody has seen her. The police even did an official search but nothing came up. She has been officially presumed dead. Liz has been hoping something would come up, and she was about to give up hope of ever seeing her little sister again." Maka explained in a gentle voice.

"Well, I am pretty sure that the Patty Thompson in my band is the one you guys are looking for, but don't get too excited. There is something else you should know."

"What?" Liz was on the verge of tears.

"The story of how we found Patty." I looked over and they nodded for me to continue. "My best friend Black Star and I had been walking to my house after practice, and there was a rustling in the forest. It was getting dark, so it was creepy to say the least. Anyways, Black Star had dared me to go into the forest and see what it was. I had walked into the brush and heard the rustling again, but this time it had been a few feet in front of me. I had seen a small clearing up ahead, along with a large shadow inside of it.

"When I pulled back the branches, I saw a small girl. She was huddled in a fetal position, crying softly. Being the cool guy that I am, and cool guys don't let girls cry, I walked up to her and asked her what was wrong. She had answered me that she didn't know. When I looked at her, I realized that her clothes were tattered beyond any hope of decency or repair, not to mention it was winter, so I had shrugged off my jacket and let her wear it.

"I asked her what she meant by she didn't know, and she answered, saying that she couldn't remember why she was here, but she knows that something bad had happened." I paused and looked up at Liz. She was pale and there were tears streaming down her face. I figured that there was going to be a lot more explaining going on so I stopped the story for now.

"Soul, what happened?" Maka pressed, wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"Come on; let's go somewhere we can talk comfortably. My place isn't far from here." And with that I took off towards my house.

**A/N: Okay, so I have chores that must be done,**

**I will post a new chappie afterwards, kay?**

**Thanks so much to:**

Pakratlovesya: I will keep writing!

Hawkllama: Love your pen name!

Monkeyqueen88: Update complete! :D

**M-Make**

**Y-Your **

**O-Own**

**D-Destiny,**

**D-Discover**

**L-Love**

**I-Is**

**F-Forever**

**E-Eternal**


End file.
